choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Endless Summer, Book 2 Idols
This page contains all the Catalyst Idols found in "Endless Summer, Book 2". Catalyst Idols found in Endless Summer, Book 2 Gallery ESBook2CatalystIdols.jpg|All 12 Catalyst Idols Collected Trivia * The Catalyst Idols are very similar to the death totems in the game "Until Dawn". In both games, the artifacts show how someone in the group will die. The Player then has to make Choices based on that information. * Each of the idols' appearances are based on the Hadean Zodiac sign of each person they are connected to. * The idols are all made of amber mixed with some of the blood from the Catalyst who is linked to it. * Chapters 10, 12, and 15 are the only chapters not to have any idols. * The Canis Idol (Diego) is the only idol that doesn't feature a flashback. * The Pavo Idol (Michelle) is the only idol that can be obtained without spending diamonds. * Thus far, the future shown by the Delphinus Idol (Quinn) is the only future to come true in the game's timeline. ** It is also, so far, the only future to happen regardless of the player's choices. ** It should be noted that all the futures shown did come true, just in different timelines. ** The future shown by the Canis idol (Diego) almost came true in Book 3, Chapter 6, however your character was able to intervene and prevent it from happening. *** There were also several differences between the vision and the event, being that other people being present alongside Diego and Varyyn and Aleister being alive. * The Serpens Idol (Aleister) is the only Idol that shows someone's death being at the hands of another member of the group. In this case, Aleister is killed when Your Character pushes him out a window. * The Andromeda Idol (Your Character) is the only idol in which the associated character does not die or is not sent to their death. * Based on the dialogue within the visions, several different timelines are represented in the visions: **The Corvus (Zahra), Lupus (Jake), Serpens (Aleister) and Andromeda (Your Character) idols flashfoward to a future or futures where Rourke's operation is destroyed by Zahra and the deaths of the entire group can be traced back to Aleister. **The Pavo (Michelle) and Canis (Diego) Idols show futures where Aleister is dead before Michelle or Diego. **The Centaurus (Raj) and Draco (Estela) Idols show futures which feature a mentally unstable, half-naked Rourke. **Both the Corvus/Lupus/Serpens/Andromeda and the Pavo/Canis timelines occur after Craig's death, which is shown by the Ursa (Craig) Idol. **Aquila (Sean), Cygnus (Grace) and Delphinus (Quinn) visions don't seem specifically tied to any of the others. * The Cygnus Idol appears in ''Hero, Vol. 1'', Chapter 11. * The origin and purpose of the Catalyst Idols is revealed in the epilogue of Book 2, which is unlocked if you collect all of the Idols. * The idols only work if the idols' corresponding members of the group are still alive. ** The idols' visions also only activate if your character and the corresponding member of the idol are touching the idol at the same time. * The total cost for all the idols are 132 Diamonds. * After the idols are used and their secret is revealed, they melt silmultaneously. Category:Endless Summer Category:Objects